the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 43: Avvar-In-The-Sky (Ground Hog’s Day – Part III)
__FORCETOC__ Synopsis ''With Kiran Trell having been revealed as a Mage Knight of Dianora, Azrael, Nathaniel, and Remiel pursue the former Governor as he attempts to gather the keys which will unleash the tarrasque. Finally confronting Trell after he has collected three of the four keys, an epic battle ensues which sees the three Avvar-In-The-Sky Mage Knights on the ropes. Through the intervention of Archmage El’Khaban and the staff given by Amelia, the Mage Knights manage to defeat Kiran Trell, forcing him to flee. '' Details As Remiel helps the Magus Order to level the Lincaeum University disk, he is suddenly attacked by Safariel. Remiel soon realizes that many of the Mage Knights within Avvar-In-The-Sky have inexplicably gone berserk. He manages to defeat Safariel, placing the Mage Knight in an anti-magic cell, before going to the site of the explosion. Azrael and Nathaniel arrive in Avvar-In-The-Sky and reach the Commons located on the central disk…or, at least, what used to be the Commons. The government buildings that were once there have been completely destroyed. Reuniting with Remiel, the Mage Knights search the area and find Grand Inquisitor Peter Blood, severely injured but alive, buried in the wreckage. Blood explains that he had led a team of Inquisitors to confront Kiran Trell, and in response Kiran Trell had let loose an epic level spell which caused the devastation they witnessed. Peter Blood reveals that Kiran Trell is in fact a Mage Knight of Dianora, and that it is likely that he has gone after the holders of the keys for the tarrasque. As a governor of the city, Kiran Trell was entrusted with one of the keys and so only has to gather the remaining three. Realizing what they are facing, Remiel is sent to the workshop of Amelia Cross to acquire an item to combat high magic. At the same time, Micah El’Khaban is sent for. Coming to Amelia’s workshop, Remiel is given a staff by Amelia, who explains that it is an extremely potent magical item capable of suppressing high magics. Amelia, in her typical fashion, cautions Remiel that under no circumstance should the staff be broken. Remiel returns to the remains of the Commons, where he, Nathaniel, Azrael, Peter Blood, and Micah El’Khaban set off into the city to find Trell. As they desperately search the city, their apprehension grows as Trell remains one step ahead of them, coming closer and closer to achieving his goals. It isn’t until they hear a cry coming from the houses of one of the governors, that the group realizes they are close. Nathaniel rushes headlong into the mansion, with the others close on his heels, to be greeted by a contingent of armed guardsmen, obviously mind-controlled by Trell. Having no time to lose, the group fights their way through the guardsmen through the entry hall, and to the private chambers at the top of stairs. Flinging the doors open, the group sees Trell as he takes the third key from the helpless governor, flanked by two enormous neothelids. Trell leaves the neothelids to deal with the group, and escapes through the window. Azrael tears after him in pursuit. Peter Blood manages to fell one of the monsters using an epic maneuver, though the stress of the maneuver on his body removes him from any further fighting. Nathaniel, Remiel, and Micah El’Khaban finish the other neothelid, and follow the sounds of the explosions that signal where Kiran Trell and Azrael are fighting. The trio catch up to the duelling Mage Knights in the central square. There, it becomes clear that Azrael is fast approaching his limits, while Trell seems to have vast more power in reserve. Micah stays back as Nathaniel and Remiel join the fight. An epic battle ensues between the three Mage Knights and Trell. Trell manages to behead Azrael, and, in retaliation, Nathaniel deafens Trell with a Greater Shout, foiling Kiran in the casting of many of his spells. However, despite his disadvantage, Trell manages to hold his own against Remiel and Nathaniel, and prepares to finish them with a spell of high magic. At that moment, Archmage El’Khaban activates the staff given to the group by Amelia, dropping to his knees, as the staff viciously interferes with any and all high magic. The effect of Kiran’s spell backfires upon him, and the Mage Knight is nearly destroyed. However, as both Nathaniel and Remiel close for the killing blow, a bright pillar of light suddenly illuminates the square and Trell is pulled to the Outer Planes, likely by an Infernal with whom he had made a pact. Coming back to his feet, Archmage El’Khaban approaches Nathaniel, who is cradling the head of Azrael on his lap. Realizing that there is something very much amiss about the Mage Knight, Micah requests Nathaniel submit himself for magical testing, something Nathaniel agrees to only on the condition that Azrael is resurrected. Sometime later it is revealed that Nathaniel is not a typical Mage Knight, as he is able to find loop holes in direct orders and find ways that actions which benefit himself can also benefit the city. The anomaly is linked to Nathaniel’s conversion into a Mage Knight, as it appears that someone, likely Kiran Trell, tampered with the process in an effort to make Nathaniel a Mage Knight of Dianora. Azrael is also resurrected, resuming his role as a leader to the few Mage Knights that are left, as well as taking command in the rescue and reconstruction efforts in Avvar-In-The-Sky. Notable Characters *Azrael *Nathaniel *Remiel *Safariel *Kiran Trell *Amelia Cross *Grand Inquisitor Peter Blood *Archmage Micah El'Khaban